real_racing_3fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дорога на Le Mans
Дорога на Le Mans is an event that used to allow players to win the Porsche 919 Hybrid. After version 3.2.0 was updated, the event had been a part of the Legend racing career. To unlock, player must earn 35 trophies in the Серия Зенит. Completing the Road to Le Mans unlocks Серия Вершина and Короли выживания. Previous progress for those who had already completed the event in advance were not restored in the re-release of the Road to Le Mans meaning that those who had already completed the event had to restart all over from the beginning. Players who have already completed the series though, will be rewarded with a total of 255 Gold and 250,000 R$ if they complete the goals in all stages successfully. The event utilizes a widely range of cars, especially the Porsche 919 Hybrid, Audi R18 e-tron quattro and the Toyota TS040 Hybrid Stage 1 The first stage (Getting Their Attention) takes place at Circuit de Catalunya with the player have the choice to drive between the Nissan Silvia (S15), Ford Focus RS, Chevrolet Cobalt SS or Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34). Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 1 will be rewarded with 5 Gold. Stage 2 The second stage (Proof) takes place at Dubai Autodrome with the player have the choice to drive between Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe, Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, Aston Martin Vanquish or Porsche Carrera GT. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 2 will be rewarded with 5 Gold. Stage 3 The third stage (Invitation) takes place at several racing circuits in-game using the same car as in Stage 2. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 3 will be rewarded with 5 Gold. Stage 4 The fourth stage (The Rivals) takes place at several racing circuits in-game with the player have the choice to drive between Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X, Porsche 911 GT3 Cup, Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 GT3 or Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 4 will be rewarded with 10 Gold. Stage 5 The fifth stage (Orientation) takes place at Le Mans (Circuit Des 24 Heures) except for the 4th Goal which takes place at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps using the same car as in Stage 4. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 5 will be rewarded with 10 Gold. Stage 6 The sixth stage (Preparation) takes place on several racing circuits in-game using the same car as in Stage 4. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 6 will be rewarded with 10 Gold. Stage 7 The seventh stage (Meeting the 919) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the player driving the Porsche 919 Hybrid. Especially, in the 3rd and 4th goals, the player will get the choice to drive between Porsche 919 Hybrid, Audi R18 e-tron quattro and Toyota TS040 Hybrid. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 7 will be rewarded with 15 Gold. Stage 8 The eighth stage (Refinement) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the player driving the Porsche 919 Hybrid. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 8 will be rewarded with 20 Gold. Completing the first challenge will unlock the Body and Suspension upgrades. Completing the third challenge will unlock the Brakes and Tires & Wheels upgrades. Stage 9 The ninth stage (Perfection) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the player driving the Porsche 919 Hybrid. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 9 will be rewarded with 25 Gold. Completing the second challenge will unlock the Drivetrain upgrades. Completing the fifth challenge will unlock the Engine and Exhaust upgrades. Stage 10 The tenth stage (Scrutiny) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the player having the choice to drive between Porsche 919 Hybrid, Audi R18 e-tron quattro and Toyota TS040 Hybrid. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 10 will be rewarded with 30 Gold. Stage 11 The eleventh stage (True Test) takes place at Le Mans (Circuit Des 24 Heures) using the same car as in Stage 10. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 11 will be rewarded with 40 Gold. Stage 12 The twelfth and final stage (The Home Stretch) of the Road of the Le Mans takes place again on the Le Mans (Circuit Des 24 Heures) using the same car as in Stage 10. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 12 will unlock Porsche 919 Hybrid, Audi R18 e-tron quattro and Toyota TS040 Hybrid (which also unlocks the Серия Вершина and Короли выживания racing series found in the Legend racing career) as well as R$ 250,000 and 80 Gold. 'Completion Rewards' en: Road To Le Mans